An injection device in which the injection rate is settable is derived from WO 2014/166918 A1. The injection device has a drive part which rotates when squeezing out injection liquid and, on account thereof, moves a piston rod in the axial direction. A friction element which decelerates the drive part in the injection procedure is provided for setting the injection rate. The friction element is held in the housing of the injection device so as to be locationally fixed axially and in the circumferential direction. The injection rate is set by displacing the drive part in the axial direction.